un cambio de almas
by eluet-chan
Summary: Anna encotro un talisman extraño, pero no es la unica que lo tiene, tambien alguien mas, de pronto se transporta ...a la era meiji?? y su nombre es Kaoru Kamiya?!! ( es un crossver)
1. Default Chapter

N/A: bueno este Fic esta medio raro, espero que les guste a mí me gusto la idea y si quieren que lo continué díganme n_n  
  
Anna: no entiendo por que debo ser yo la que me meta en problemas, eso no me gusta además no estoy del todo de acuerdo con salir en este fanfic de baja calidad para la esposa del rey shaman.  
  
Eluet-chan en un rincón llorando  
  
Eluet-chan: que mala......; _; y yo que me esforcé!  
  
Yoh: vamos Anna no seas tan dura n_n, yo opino que esta bien.  
  
Eluet-chan: gracias! :D  
  
Bueno mejor léanlo y los personajes no me pertenecen  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
capitulo 1 .- un extraño Talismán.  
  
Un día cualquiera Anna salio de compras, nadie sabia que había salido, ya que Yoh y los demás habían ido a la casa de Ren a entrenar.  
  
Anna: hum....esta tienda tiene cosas muy interesantes, tiene todo lo que necesito para la sesión espiritista.  
  
De pronto Anna fijo su mirada en un hermoso collar con una piedra color verde, el vendedor se le acerco.  
  
Vendedor: vaya, a puesto sus ojos en el amuleto más interesante de esta tienda, eso quiere decir que usted tiene poderes espirituales cierto?  
  
Anna: hum....para que sirve este amuleto? (dijo algo desconfiada)  
  
Vendedor: hem, bueno se dice que hay dos de estos, pero este sirve para que nadie pueda sentir su presencia espiritual.  
  
Anna: hum....entonces si un cuerpo esta poseído por un espíritu y tiene este collar puesto las demás personas no podrán sentirlo?..aun que sean shamanes?  
  
Vendedor: así es n_n al parecer usted esta muy interesada.  
  
Anna: así es, pero usted dijo que había dos...  
  
vendedor: si, pero el otro no esta aquí, al parecer ya murió la persona que lo tenia.  
  
Anna: ya veo....esto le servirá de mucho a Yoh...bueno me lo llevo...  
  
Vendedor: si.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
En otro lugar en Tokio, en una época pasada.  
  
Kaoru: hay Tsubame! gracias por acompañarme de compras!  
  
Tsubame: de nada Kaoru, y dime finalmente que a pasado entre Kenshin-san y tu n_n  
  
Kaoru: u_u .... bueno no mucho la verdad....  
  
Se acercan las dos a un puesto de artesanía.  
  
Tsubame: mira Kaoru este pendiente es hermoso.  
  
Kaoru: mira, me gusta mas este collar, tiene una hermosa piedra verde.  
  
Vendedora: vaya señorita, dicen que ese collar tiene poderes misteriosos  
  
Kaoru: poderes misterioso?  
  
Vendedora: asi es n_n  
  
Kaoru entonces me ayudara para el amor!!  
  
Vendedora: hem...¬¬ bueno no fue lo que dije pero....  
  
Tsubame: con eso conquistaras a Kenshin!  
  
vendedora: ah.....no esa clase de poderes....  
  
Kaoru: entonces si me lo pongo me podré casar con Kenshin! (cara de ilusión)  
  
Vendedora: oiga, no me esta escudando? u_ú  
  
Tsubame: si Kaoru cómpralo!  
  
Kaoru: de acuerdo, me lo llevo!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
En la pensión Asakura:  
  
Anna: creo que ya tengo todo para la sesión espiritista.  
  
Anna saco el collar de la piedra verde y se lo puso, intento quitárselo de nuevo pero no pudo  
  
Anna: pero....que demonios....bueno....como sea empezare con mi sesión o no terminare antes de la cena.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Kaoru había llegado a casa, estaba en el patio se puso el collar para ver si surtía efecto.  
  
Kaoru: ah, no me puedo quitar este collar!  
  
en eso llego Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: jajaj creíste que con ese collar te verías mejor? de todas formas sigues igual de fea!!  
  
Kaoru: cállate yahiko!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Anna: espíritus si escuchan el sonido de estas esferas....mi deseo es que traigan aqui la persona que posea el otro amuleto.....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kaoru estaba de espaldas al poso de agua, de pronto Yahiko la empujo por accidente y ella callo dentro de este.  
  
Yahiko: KAORU!!!!  
  
Kaoru: ah!!.......amuleto estupido ayúdame!!!alguien .....por favor......(Kaoru se sumerge en el agua y se le empieza a acabar la respiración)  
  
Kaoru: Ken......shin......  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Anna entra en trance consiguiendo llamar al espíritu, pero algo extraño sucede...empieza a sentir que se asfixia, quiere llamar a Yoh pero las palabras no le salen de la boca...de pronto cae al suelo y empieza a sentir que pierde el conocimiento.  
  
Anna: que me pasa................  
  
  
  
..........  
  
después de un rato Anna vuelve en si, siente en cuerpo pesado abre sus ojos y ve que esta acostada en un futon, pero extrañamente no es su habitación, ni reconoce la habitación, trata de levantarse y su cabello cae sobre sus hombros sintiendo que esta mas largo.  
  
Anna: pero.......yo no tengo el cabello oscuro.....que me paso, estoy mojada y traigo puesta una yukata......que extraño.....  
  
De pronto alguien entra a la habitación.  
  
Yahiko: Kaoru, como sigues? lamento haberte arrojado al pozo......  
  
Anna: pero quien demonios te dejo a ti entrar en mi casa! tu eres........  
  
Anna se quedo pensando unos momentos muy azorada, no podía dejar de ver al chico en cuestión que la llamaba Kaoru, y le confesaba que la había arrojado por el pozo....seria posible? acaso se había cambiado de cuerpo con la otra dueña del talismán?, lamentablemente no tenia tiempo para ese tipo de preguntas, así que trato de actuar lo más normal posible.  
  
Yahiko: oye fea! no me hables así! después de que me preocupo por ti.  
  
Anna se quedo pensando en su situación.  
  
Anna/Kaoru: hem....bueno....podrías salir un momento?  
  
Yahiko: he?......si claro.......(el chico salio extrañado)  
  
Anna/Kaoru: maldición.....espíritus por favor ayúdenme ....  
  
de pronto apareció uno de los espíritus que habitaban en la casa y le comento a Anna que ese chico se llamaba Yahiko y que era su discípulo, también le dijo que fecha era.  
  
Anna/kaoru: Gracias....Yahiko entra por favor!  
  
Yahiko: si....he estas enojada Kaoru?  
  
Anna/Kaoru: si, no debiste empujarme como tu maestra que soy deberías tenerme mas respeto además soy mayor que tu y en castigo limpiaras todas la habitaciones y lavaras los platos.  
  
Yahiko: o.o .....Kaoru segura que te sientes bien?  
  
En eso entra alguien más a la habitación.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono...como se encuentra? esta bien?  
  
De inmediato Anna supo que este sujeto no seria fácil de engañar.  
  
Kaoru: he....si.....no fue tan grave....creo....  
  
Megumi: vaya, vaya, miren nada mas la tontita se cayo por un pozo déjame revisarte.  
  
Kaoru: no creo que sea necesario....y no me gusta que me llames tonta ¬¬*  
  
Megumi: no lo ago por mi, sino por Kenshin el esta preocupado por ti.  
  
kenshin: vamos Kaoru-dono, deja que megumi te revise, es lo mejor.  
  
Anna/kaoru: *entonces el pelirrojo se llama Kenshin y la mujer se llama Megumi*  
  
Anna/kaoru: déjenme sola un momento...he....me duele la cabeza asi que salgan.  
  
todos se sorprendieron ante la frialdad de las palabras de Kaoru, ella no era nunca así, además podría ser acusa del golpe?  
  
De pronto entraron Ayame y Tsusume.  
  
Ayame: hermana kaoru! como estas!  
  
Anna/Kaoru: ay...que escandalosas! ya me viste? estoy bien ok largo ahora!  
  
Ayame: bu......buaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! ¡_¡  
  
Kenshin: Meguimi crees que se este portando así por el golpe?  
  
Megumi: tal vez...  
  
Salieron todos de la habitación dejando a Anna sola.  
  
Anna/kaoru: tratare de mandarle a mi cuerpo la mayor información de mis recuerdos, es muy peligroso que los demás se enteren, y como traía puesto el talismán no se darán cuenta de que es otra persona, espero resolver esto lo antes posible................  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
mientras tanto Kaoru/Anna estaba por despertar, sintió su cuerpo ligero abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró en una habitación frente a libros e incienso, por fortuna nadie se había dado cuenta de que lo que había pasado, ya que los chicos aun no llegaban y Tamao había salido por la comida.  
  
Kaoru/Anna: que me paso.....solo recuerdo que Yahiko me empujo por ese pozo......  
  
Kaoru se vio rodeada de cosas extrañas, para empezar la ropa......  
  
Kaoru/Anna: he.....que hago vestida así....o///o....  
  
De pronto un montón de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, pero no eran de ella, eran de otra persona una chica rubia, un chico de cabello castaño....espíritus....poderes sobrenaturales...  
  
Kaoru/Anna: ah..mi cabeza......que es todo esto.......  
  
Kaoru no pudo resistir más y nuevamente perdió el conocimiento.  
  
Más tarde.  
  
Tamao: señorita Anna puedo pasar?.......señorita Anna?.....esta usted bien?......  
  
Tamao abrió lentamente la puerta y no se espero lo que encontraría.  
  
Tamao: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh joven Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: he? que pasa!  
  
Tamao: la señorita Anna esta muerta!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: que!!!!!Anna!!!!! (Yoh entro corriendo al cuarto)  
  
Yoh: Anna estas bien? ....(Yoh la tomo en sus brazos)  
  
kaoru/Anna: hum......  
  
Tamao: ah!!!! la señorita Anna revivió!!!!!!! (Tamao sale corriendo)  
  
Yoh: ¬¬ Tamao, solo estaba desmayada....  
  
Kaoru/Anna: he?....estoy aquí de nuevo....estas personas.....(murmuraba kaoru)  
  
Yoh: he? Anna que dices?  
  
Kaoru sintió como le faltaba ropa....no traía un kimono puesto, solo estaba en esa especie de fondo enseñando mucho.  
  
kaoru/Anna: he??...pervertido!!!!!! (le dio un golpe a Yoh)  
  
Yoh: @.@ A..Anna.....  
  
Mientras que en el Dojo Kamiya.  
  
Anna/Kaoru: espero que ella no arme un alboroto en mi casa.....  
  
Anna había salido a caminar, les había dicho a todos que estaría en el templo, era el lugar con mas energías espirituales y le podía ayudar a que sus poderes incrementaran para salir de esta situación, de repente alguien la saca de sus pensamientos.  
  
Misao: KAORU-CHAN!!!  
  
Kaoru: he.....hola.....  
  
Misao: por que te portas tan fría! que no reconoces a Misao Makimashi la líder de los Oniwabanshu  
  
Kaoru: que tontos son todos aquí empiezan diciéndome su nombre......  
  
Misao: que tanto murmuras? a donde ibas?  
  
Kaoru: al templo.  
  
Misao: ah ya veo! oraras para que Kenshin se te declare! n_n  
  
Anna se quedo un momento pensado en que contestar, ya que se le hacia bastante tonto orar para que alguien se te declare.  
  
Kaoru: he...si.......  
  
Misao: entonces yo iré para que el señor Aoshi sonría n_n  
  
Kaoru: si, si.......que niña tan tonta......  
  
Misao: Kaoru mira! un maleante esta en el templo y quiere destruirlo!  
  
Las dos chicas se acercaron para ver lo que ocurría más de cerca, el maleante estaba adentro del templo y amenazaba con quemar el lugar.  
  
Misao: ah! eres un maldito! no permitiremos que hagas tal cosa!  
  
Maleante: jajajaja! por favor si apenas son unas chiquillas!  
  
Misao: que dijiste! Kaoru dile algo!  
  
Kaoru: no es obvio, ese sujeto esta poseído por un mal espíritu.  
  
Misao: o.o.....Kaoru de que tanto hablas vamos a darle su merecido a ese sujeto!  
  
Anna toma un rosario similar al que tiene ella (el collar azul) y lo enreda en sus dos dedos anulares después junta sus dedos índices.  
  
Kaoru: espíritu te ordeno salir de este cuerpo y tomar el descanso eterno!!  
  
El maleante cayo al suelo y después se despertó desconcertado y confundido y se fue del lugar.  
  
Misao: O.o.........que demonios fue eso Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: he......se hace tarde y ya tengo hambre mejor volvamos....  
  
Misao: si! al dojo Kamiya!  
  
kaoru: ...dojo Kamiya....(pronuncio Anna algo interrogante)  
  
Misao: pues claro a tu Dojo!  
  
Kaoru: ah....claro...MI dojo...donde MANDO gente...jejej...(kaoru con cara maliciosa)  
  
Misao: de verdad que estas extraña hoy...  
  
En la pensión Asakura.  
  
Todos estaban comiendo en la sala como de costumbre, incluso Hao y Lyserg se encontraban en la casa, ya que después del entrenamiento Yoh los invito a cenar Kaoru no había bajado a cenar se excuso diciendo que tomaría un baño, Kaoru estaba confundida por todas las cosas extrañas que le estaban pasando, pero al mismo tiempo algo la detenía a salir corriendo del lugar, por todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente, cada vez que veía a alguien recordaba su nombre automáticamente, claro eso gracias a Anna y al poder del Talismán, el cual aún no lograba quitarse.  
  
Kaoru bajo a cenar, claro que se puso un kimono para no sentirse indecente.  
  
Horo Horo: y ahora por que Anna no a bajado a cenar Yoh?  
  
Yoh: se estaba bañando.  
  
Tamao: pues yo pienso que lo que le paso fue algo extraño....(dijo Tamao preocupada)  
  
Lyserg: la señorita Anna es una persona fuerte, y si le pasara algo creo que se lo diría a Yoh  
  
Hao: hay...pues a mi su bonita amistad me enferma.....  
  
Lyserg: claro, supongo que te pasa lo mismo cuando te vez en el espejo  
  
Hao: que dijiste!!!!  
  
Ren: ya cállense todos no me dejan comer!  
  
Horo: vaya si el rey de los tontos se digno a hablar.  
  
Ren: ya cállate horo-estupido!  
  
Horo: que quieres pelear!  
  
Ren: con gusto!  
  
Yoh: calmense los dos ñ_ñU  
  
de pronto Kaoru entro, todos se sorprendieron por que traía puesto un kimono.  
  
Anna: ah....eh.....hola....a...todos n///n (dijo poniéndose roja)  
  
en eso Ren se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse, entonces Kaoru se le quedo viendo fijamente esos ojos...era igual a los de....  
  
Anna: ..battousai.... (murmuro sin poder esconder su sorpresa)  
  
Ren: he? me dijiste algo Anna?  
  
Anna: he....no....no....NO NO para nada!!! pasa!! debo...ajaja.....  
  
Todos se le quedaron viendo a Anna la cual no lo noto y se sentó a comer.  
  
Anna: vaya Tamao esta comida esta deliciosa!  
  
All: o.o  
  
Anna: he? ...ñ_ñU.....  
  
Hao: vaya hermanito que demonios le hiciste para que se porte así?  
  
Yoh: he? de que hablan? ....estaba dormido...  
  
Hao: XDDDDD eres un idiota!  
  
Tamao: *no se que le pasa a la señorita Anna pero tratare de averiguarlo*  
  
continuara.........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Que les pareció hasta ahora? espero le haya gustado y creanme que esto se pondrá mejor sobre todo cuando a "Kaoru"(que en realidad es Anna) le toque pelear con una espada de madera o mejor aún cuando Misao..bueno no les cuento por que se le quita lo emocionante, se aceptan ideas! por que a mi se me acaban ! ;.;....  
  
pero bueno espero subir pronto el segundo capitulo!!! Bye!! 


	2. alguien mas llega

Hola esta es la segunda parte  
  
le quiero dar las gracias a ruki makino por su reviw  
  
y a Kaily el Angel Diabolico , lindo nombre no te apures que los dos tendrán su merecido!  
  
SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA: no tienes una idea de cuantos mas problemas abra! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Capitulo 2.- "alguien mas llega"  
  
Anna aun no podía encontrar la forma de volver a su casa, junto a Yoh, no quería aceptarlo pero comenzaba a extrañarlo, y comenzaba a desesperarse con esta situación, además por si no fuera poco Misao insistía mucho en estar con ella y empezaba a sospechar algo acerca de su actitud.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono la comida esta lista n_nx.  
  
Kaoru: si esta bien..... (dice de mala gana)  
  
Misao: vamos Kaoru! Himura hizo tu comida favorita! el esta preocupado por ti! deberías alegrarte  
  
Kaoru: alegrarme? no veo motivo alguno u_ú (dice cruzándose de brazos)  
  
Megumi: hola hay alguien en casa?  
  
Kenshin: hola señorita Megumi! pase estamos por comer n_nx ((porque Kenshin es siempre tan amable ;_; yo lo quiero!!!))  
  
Megumi: gracias Ken y como sigue la que se cayo del pozo (dice para molestar a Kaoru)  
  
Kaoru: pues por que no me lo preguntas a mi? a demás quien te invito a mi dojo?  
  
Megumi: he......o.ó.......bueno......  
  
Megumi se acerca a Kenshin y lo abraza.  
  
Megumi: pues vine a ver a mi querido ken-san, y si sigues así de gruñona yo me quedare con el que te parece? ^o^ ojojojojo  
  
Kenshin: O///OU  
  
Kaoru: pues a mi el no me interesa en lo mas mínimo...¬¬...  
  
todos se le quedan viendo a kaoru muy sorprendidos.  
  
Misao: a kaoru le pasa algo...y lo descubriré.....  
  
Mientras que en la pensión Asakura.  
  
Anna estaba en la sala junto con Ren, no podía dejar de pensar en que el le recordaba a su querido kenshin, y por otro lado Yoh era igual de amable que Kenshin.  
  
Anna: y te gustan las espadas?  
  
Ren: he? a...pues no mucho.....prefiero pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y si nos referimos a la posesión de objetos pues para mi es mejor tener una cuchilla.  
  
Anna: posesión de objetos........¿o.o?  
  
De pronto llega Amidamaru.  
  
Amidamaru: hola, han visto al Amo Yoh?  
  
Anna: KENSHIN!!!!!  
  
Amidamaru y Ren se le quedan viendo a Anna.  
  
Anna: he o.o.....este....debo...ir a practicar kendo!! (se va corriendo)  
  
Anna: hay no! espero no me hayan descubierto!.....Kenshin...como estará....me pregunto si lo volveré a ver...... (de pronto se le comienzan a deslizar lagrimas por los ojos)  
Mientras en el Dojo Kamiya.  
  
Kaoru iba caminando pacíficamente por los pasillos del Dojo, cuando alguien llamo su atención.  
  
Sanosuke: jo-chan! rápido toma tu katana! hay unos maleantes por allá y oro- san no esta!  
  
kaoru: jo-chan? oro-san? quien demonios es ese?!!!  
  
Misao: vamos Kaoru toma la katana! (Misao le da la katana)  
  
Kaoru: es...verdad.....se supone que esta chica sabe kendo... pero yo no!.....  
  
Sanosuke y Misao empezaron a pelear contra los bandidos que eran bastantes pero nada que ellos no pudieran controlar, de pronto unos se acerca a Kaoru muy amenazante.  
  
Malenate: jajaja, no te preocupes preciosa una vez que te venza te are mi esposa!....  
  
Kaoru: tu....tu........tu esposa! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Kaoru le empieza a dar golpes a lo loco con la katana, el sujeto se cae.  
  
Kaoru: mira pedaso de parásito! yo jamás me casaría con un fracasado como tu! que no sirve para nada, yo me casare con el rey de los shamanes para que me de una vida llena de comodidades y tranquilidad absoluta.....así que retirare de mi vista antes de que te quiera descuartizar...  
  
Maleante:.....o.o........  
  
Misao escucho todo lo que Kaoru había dicho y se sorprendió al ver a kaoru tratando a una persona así, tan fría y con esa mirada, no parecía ser Kaoru, no al menos la alegre Kaoru que ella conocía esa no podía ser Kaoru!  
  
Misao: oye Kaoru....por que hiciste eso? a que te refieres con shaman?  
  
Kaoru: Misao creo que ya has descubierto demasiado no te parece? (kaoru saca el rosario que tomo del templo)  
  
Misao: he? que piensas hacerme?  
  
Sanosuke estaba muy lejos y muy ocupado con los maleantes como para darse cuenta.  
  
Misao: kaoru!! no!!!! _  
En la pensión Asakura.  
  
Anna se había puesto ropa de entrenamiento y había conseguido una katana, estaba practicando kendo, en eso entra Tamao.  
  
Anna: ya! ya!.....estilo kamiya kashin!!!  
  
Tamao: señorita Anna! no sabia que fuera buena con la katana!  
  
Anna: o.o! he!! no no para nada! si me gusta pero....ajajaja.....  
  
Tamao: señorita Anna.....tengo que hablar con usted.....yo....  
  
Anna: he si? (Kaoru se ponía nerviosa pues pensaba que ya la habían descubierto)  
  
Tamao: el joven Yoh es su prometido...y...últimamente la he visto muy interesada en el joven Ren yo..estoy segura de que el joven Yoh la quiere...y....  
  
Anna: Yoh......mi pro......pro......prometido!....O.o  
  
Tamao: señorita Anna que le pasa por favor dígame! si no me lo quiere decir lo tendré que descubrir..todo lo ago para que el joven Yoh no sufra!! (Tamao saca su tabla de predicción)  
  
Anna: he..que piensas hacer!...he visto esas cosas en los templos o.o  
  
Tamao: LA AYUDARE!!!!  
  
de pronto todo el cuarto se ilumina, Tamao cae al suelo ya que el Talismán protegió a Anna.  
  
Anna: Tamao? o.o  
  
Tamao: ahhhhh Kaoru por que me hiciste eso!!! (se levanta Tamao de golpe)  
  
Anna: dijiste Kaoru?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Misao: ah...señorita Anna que paso? donde estoy?!  
  
Kaoru: dijiste....eres Tamao?!!  
  
Misao: he? quien es usted! donde esta la señorita Anna!! ;_;  
  
Kaoru: Tamao no llores!....después te explico!  
  
Sanosuke: chicas ya acabe con todos! n_n  
  
Misao: ahhhhhh que rudo !!!!  
  
Sanosuke: o.o comadreja te sientes bien?  
  
Kaoru: a..mejor entremos a la casa! Kenshin no tarda en llegar.....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Anna: Mi...Misao?  
  
Tamao: Ka...oru?  
  
Anna: Misao! :D  
  
Tamao: Kaoru! :D  
  
Anna: ;.;MISAO!!!  
  
Tamao: ;.; KAORU!!!  
  
Anna: Ren!  
  
Tamao: he?  
  
Ren: ejem...yo también jugaría a los nombres extraños pero debo entrenar...así que podrían retirarse de aquí?  
  
Tamao: oye! no seas grosero! no sabes con quien te pones!  
  
Ren: de que demonios hablas ¬¬  
  
Tamao: te reto a una pelea!  
  
Ren: he?....¬¬ de shamanes?  
  
Tamao: shamanes? no!!! de artes marciales!!  
  
Ren: jajajaja eso si que es divertido..no me digas....  
  
Tamao: como te atreves!! patada especial de oniwabanshu!!!! (Tamao patea a Ren en la cara)  
  
Ren: ah!!....pero!!!.....( Ren le lanza un golpe a Tamao)  
  
Tamao lo esquiva con facilidad, salta y se dispone a darle otro golpe, Ren salta para atrás y lo esquiva , Tamao le lanza otra patada y Ren le detiene la pierna acto seguido Tamao lo patea con la otra dejando a Ren en el suelo.  
  
Ren: pero......como demonios hizo eso.......o.óU  
  
Tamao: jajajajaja lo vez! te vencí! bueno es lógico ningún chiquillo le gana a la líder de los oniwabanshu!  
  
Ren: he? chiquillo u_ú*  
  
Anna: Misa.......Tamao! no seas grosera con Ren!(Anna se acerca a Ren)  
  
Anna: de verdad siento mucho que se porte tan grosera  
  
Ren: u///u hum..si claro...no importa.....  
  
En eso pasaba Yoh por allí y solo alcanzo a ver que Ren a Anna estaban muy juntos, (según el)  
  
Yoh: Anna.....(dice medio triste)  
  
En el dojo kamiya.  
  
Misao: oh vamos Kenshin-san no se apure yo are la comida n_n  
  
Kenshin: segura...Misao traes puesto un kimono? o.o  
  
Misao: o////o si.....  
  
Yahiko se acerca a Kaoru la cual estaba sentada en viendo hacia afuera.  
  
Yahiko: Kaoru..estoy preocupado por ti...sigues enojada conmigo? ya siquiera me entrenas...  
  
Kaoru: dijiste entrenar?.......quieres que te entrene?  
  
Yahiko: he..pues...  
  
Un rato después.  
  
Sanosuke: oh...pobre Yahiko.....  
  
Kaoru: anda hazlo mas rápido!!! ahora has 500 abdominales!!! y 300 lagartijas después corre unos 30 kilómetros!  
  
Yahiko: pero..Kaoru!!...yo ni si quiera se cuantos son los kilómetros ;_;  
  
Kaoru: es el colmo!!! pues entonces lavaras los baños y secaras la ropa!!  
  
En la pensión Asakura.  
  
Anna: Misao no deberías ponerte ese traje....  
  
Tamao: por que es parecido al que tengo de ninja n_n  
  
Anna: u_u.....  
  
Tamao: buaaa pero extraño al señor Aoshi!!  
  
Entra Horo horo, y ve que Tamao trae una falda el nunca la había visto con falda.  
  
Horo-horo: Tamao! que te pasa debes animarte! que no vez que yo soy tu amigo?....  
  
Tamao: he......de veras?  
  
Horo-horo: si y además nunca te había visto con falda no cabe duda que tienes una hermosas piernas  
  
Tamao: o///ó eres un idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamao lo golpea.  
  
En el Dojo Kamiya.  
  
Kaoru (ósea Anna) estaba sentada tranquilamente cuando llega Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono....últimamente no he visto que practique kendo...  
  
Kaoru: he?...ah...si es que.....hum......sabes he notado que tienes mucha habilidad con la espada podrías mostrarme algunos movimientos?  
  
Kenshin: he...o.o.......bueno....si eso la pone mas contenta supongo que si n_nx  
  
Kenshin saco su espada y comenzó a practicar, Anna lo veía fijamente, quería aprender algo nuevo para después mostrárselo a Yoh.  
  
Kaoru: Yoh.......(suspiro un poco triste)  
  
Misao: buaaaaaaaaaa señorita Anna!!! digo...señorita Kaoru!!!!!1  
  
Kaoru: que te pasa! por que haces tanto escándalo!  
  
Kenshin: Misao te sientes bien?  
  
Kaoru: he...Kenshin podrías dejarnos solas un momento?  
  
Kenshin: he...si claro...(Kenshin se retira)  
  
Kaoru: Tamao dime que paso!  
  
Misao: pues me descubrieron _ "snif"  
  
Kaoru: como que te descubrieron! dime quien!!!  
  
Misao: un señor llamado Aoshi Shinomori!  
  
Kaoru: que......hum....Aoshi....es verdad Misao dijo algo sobre hacerlo sonreír....  
  
Misao: lo conoce señorita Anna?  
  
Kaoru: no de vista, pero que te dijo dime!  
  
Misao: pues.......llego el y....  
  
//Aoshi: Misao, hola vine desde Kyoto para decirte algo muy importante, donde esta Battousai?  
  
Misao: ejejejem.....Battousai? no lo se! pues....he.....o.oU  
  
Aoshi: por favor, no trates de engañarme, tu no eres Misao....no se como es que luces igual que ella.....no te preocupes no diré nada....//  
  
Misao: y eso fue lo que me dijo...  
  
Kaoru: hum...Tamao se supone que debes usar tus poderes espiritistas para que los demás no noten tu presencia, por que no lo haces!  
  
Misao: entonces usted si lo hace? o.o  
  
Kaoru: si, los enfoco en ese tal Kenshin...se ve que es muy fuerte....  
  
De pronto se acerca Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: buenas tardes señorita Kamiya....  
  
Misao se esconde detras de Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: hum...tu debes ser Aoshi Shinomori ¿no?  
  
Aoshi: asi es....y tu ères?  
  
Kaoru: Anna Kyouyama.....soy una sacerdotisa.....Tamao me dijo que la descubriste....  
  
Aoshi: así es....nadie nunca podría reemplazar a Misao...  
  
Misao: se ve que usted la aprecia mucho...  
  
Aoshi: ..........tienen que tener cuidado con Battousai, el las puede descubrir y mas a ti Anna  
  
Kaoru: si, ¬¬ lo se, por eso enfoco mis energías en eso.....  
  
Aoshi: pero...como puedo estar seguro de eso, y de que no se trata de un truco....  
  
Kaoru: ......te lo demostrare......  
  
En la Pension Asakura.  
  
Yoh: Anna! esperame!  
  
Anna: he? si que pasa Yoh n_n  
  
Yoh: yo tengo que decirte algo...muy importante.....  
  
Anna: he....si? *espero no me aya descubierto ya o.o*  
  
Yoh: yo.....¡YO TE AMO!  
continuara......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
N/A: jeje que les parece? se quedo un poco emocionante...pero se pondrá mejor. 


	3. confusiones y más confusiones

bueno recuerden que si sk y rk me pertenecieran, ToT entonces no aria fics! ¬¬ como sea espero les este gustando y lean mis siguiente fic llamado : "El sia en que todos odiaron a Tamao" buajaja esperenlo!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
1.- "confusiones y más confusiones"  
  
Las cosas se ponían cada vez peores para ellos (y mejores para nosotros).  
  
Aoshi: como puedes demostrarme lo que dices? (miraba atentamente a Anna con el cuerpo de Kaoru)  
  
Kaoru: se supone que no debería hacer este tipo de cosas, pero en vista de lo sucedido lo are..  
  
Misao: señorita Anna lamento no haber ayudado....(dice toda roja casi llorando)  
  
Kaoru: no importa........bueno........ (Anna toma el collar y cierra los ojos concentrándose profundamente)  
  
Kaoru: la primera va por mi padre, la segunda por mi madre.....la tercera, por mis hermanos y mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo.......espíritus del mas allá si escuchan el sonido de estas esferas atiendan a mi llamado......  
  
Aoshi miraba fijamente a Anna, no veía nada claro pero sentía que un gran poder rodeaba a la chica.  
  
Kaoru: técnica especial de la sacerdotisa Anna!!!!!!..... (Anna dejo caer el collar sobre ella puesto que sabia que Tamao era muy débil para hacer esa fusión)  
  
Aoshi abrió los ojos de par en par, no se tubo que decir ni una palabra el entendió de inmediato y solo pronuncio unas palabras.  
  
Aoshi: Ha.....Hania........ères tu?...o.o  
  
En la pensión Asakura no había nadie más que Yoh y Anna, Tamao se estaba bañando, de pronto Yoh llama la atención de Anna.  
  
Yoh: Anna espera!  
  
Anna: si que sucede Yoh n_n  
  
Yoh: yo.....yo te amo Anna........  
  
Anna: que........o.o (A la chica le sonaban una y otra vez estas palabras en la cabeza, no negaba que sentía algo por Yoh pero ella sabia que no era amor, además como decirle algo si ella amaba a su querido Kenshin)  
  
Anna: Yoh......yo...yo se que puede ser difícil, pero yo amo a alguien más....(kaoru le dirigió una tierna mirada al chico)  
  
Yoh: ah......(Yoh bajo la mirada se quedo sin habla un momento y después la levanto con una sonrisa)  
  
Yoh: ya lo sabia, creo que Tamao tenia razón.  
  
Anna: ya lo sabias? o.oU  
  
Yoh: tu no eres Anna, ella es una mujer fuerte y firme, y se que si yo le dijera que la amaba y ella tuviera a alguien más, me respondería que es su deber como esposa estar a mi lado, no se como es que su presencia es la misma, pero, yo la amo y se cuando le pasa algo.  
  
Anna: de verdad la quieres.......  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes, yo te ayudare, ya veraz que todo se solucionara n_n  
  
De pronto alguien entra en la casa.  
  
¿?: jaja, vaya justo como me lo dijeron aquí solo viven unos niñitos, nos llevaremos todo lo que nos guste.  
  
Yoh: quienes son ustedes!?  
  
Tom: jaja nosotros, somos la banda dark! y nuca nadie nos niega sus pertenencias!  
  
Yoh toma a Anna y la pone detrás de el)  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes, no dejare que te hagan nada.....  
  
Anna:*este chico de verdad quiere a Anna* ja, no te apures yo puedo con todos! solo son 5!  
  
Anna saca la katana con la que estaba entrenando, y empieza a darles golpes sorprendentes acaba rápidamente con 4 de ellos que no eran muy rápidos.  
  
Yoh: vaya....es muy buena.....  
  
Tom: ag! me las pagaran!!! (se va corriendo)  
  
Anna: que cobarde!!  
  
Yoh: vaya, que bien, por cierto cual es tu nombre?  
  
Anna: soy, Kaoru Kamiya.....  
En el dojo Kamiya.  
  
Aoshi: no lo creo.....de verdad eres tu Hania.  
  
Kaoru: así si es señor Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: vaya, que buena prueba, para mi es suficiente.....  
  
Kaoru: si......expulsión de almas!!!!!!  
  
Misao: señorita Anna se ve un poco mareada, usted es una itako y.....  
  
Kaoru se desmaya al instante pero Aoshi la agarra para que no se pegue  
  
Misao: señorita Anna! hay no, es que fue mucha carga para ella hacer la fusión de almas además ha estado gastando mucha energía sin poder descansar para que no la descubran....si tan solo el joven Yoh estuviera aquí........sabría que hacer....(Tamao se pone a llorar como es su costumbre ¬¬)  
  
Aoshi: será mejor que la llevemos a su cuarto, llamare a Megumi-san...  
  
En la pensión Asakura.  
  
Tamao: ah! que bien me siento después de haber tomado un buen baño!  
  
Anna: Misao, creo que Yoh me descubrió ñ_ñU.  
  
Tamao: que! Ah Kaoru, mejor deberíamos preocuparnos por como volver.....  
  
Las dos chicas se quedan en el pasillo viendo hacia afuera de la casa pensando en como volver o tan siquiera saber como llegaron.  
  
Anna: ah..esto es terrible, jamás lo descubriremos.....  
  
Tamao se acerca a Anna.  
  
Tamao: mira que hermoso collar Kaoru! se parece a uno que traías puesto el otro día!.  
  
Anna: eh?...es verdad! esa vendedora dijo que tenia poderes! pero no me lo puedo quitar!  
  
Tamao: ah que problema....tal vez ese collar es lo que causo esto no crees?  
  
Anna: es lo más probable....ah.....si Kenshin estuviera conmigo....(Anna agacha la mirada)  
  
Tamao: vamos Kaoru! no seas pesimista! veras como Yoh nos ayudara!!  
  
Anna: por cierto el otro día no debiste pelear con Ren.  
  
Tamao: bah! ese Tao! es un pesado!!!  
  
Anna: n_n será mejor que vayamos adentro.  
  
(de repente llegan Horo Horo y Ren)  
  
Anna: Hola Horo Horo y Ren n_n  
  
Horo: te sientes bien Anna ¬¬?  
  
Tamao: miren quien llego el bobo de Tao u_ú  
  
Ren: oyeme se puede explicar a ti que te pasa niñita! no me gusta que me hablen así!  
  
Tamao: que quieres que te de otra lección como la de Ayer!  
  
Horo horo: Tamao golpeo a Ren!!!!!! O.o  
  
Anna le tapa la boca a Tamao y la detiene  
  
Anna: no para nada! es que no se ah sentido bien!!!  
  
Tamao: oye kaoru no seas así!!  
  
Horo horo: Kaoru?  
  
Ren: si desde el otro día las descubrí jugando a los nombres extraños y últimamente las he visto muy juntas....¬¬  
  
Horo Horo: Anna y Tamao?! O.o , no será algo mas interesante lo que traen en manos ¬¬?  
  
Tamao: oyeme que estas tratando de decir!!!  
  
En un instante Tamao alza la mano frente a Horo y la detiene, de pronto su mano empieza a sangrar, la abre de nuevo y todos ven que Tamao detuvo un cuchillo que le lanzaron a Horo.  
  
Tamao: que pedaso de inútil lanzo esto!!!!  
  
Anna: son ellos de nuevo los de esa pandilla.  
  
Ren: cual pandilla, que demonios esta pasando aquí?  
  
Tom: jaja pues yo soy el líder de esta pandilla y esa niñita (señalando a Anna) nos ofendió hace rato! no lo permitiremos!  
  
Tom había vuelto pero ahora con muchos aliados, y bastante fuertes.  
  
Ren: solo son cucarachas ni si quiera piensen que me pueden ganar....(dice Ren con su clásica mirada "derrite-niñas" de malo)  
  
Anna: se parece demasiado a el.....(Kaoru agacha la mirada cosa que Misao nota)  
  
Tamao: es verdad se parece a Himura enojado!.  
  
Horo : oigan dejen de hablar! creo que ustedes tienen algo que ver en esto!  
  
Tamao: jajaj la líder de los Oniwabanshu con el líder de esa pandilla de perdedores! no me hagas reír!!!  
  
Tom: oyeme niñita a quien le llamas perdedor!!!  
  
Ren: a ti! que no escuchaste!  
  
Tamao: oyeme Tao! no te quieras meter en mis asuntos!!!  
  
Ren: en tus asuntos! bien no creas que ellos se pondrán suaves contigo como yo!  
  
Tamao: que! lo dices por que perdiste!!!!  
  
Tom: llénense la tele, y también la radio...creo que vi. por allí unos lindos futones...  
  
Horo: jaja sharki boy pedio ante una niña!!!  
  
Anna: YA CALLENSE TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: oigan que esta pasando aquí....(llega Yoh todo desmañanado por que según el todavía era muy temprano)  
  
Tom: ah y el los audífonos de el también los quiero.  
  
Anna: en vista de que estamos aquí no dejaremos que eso pase....(Anna agarra la katana)  
  
Tamao: así es! solo observa bien Tao!(Misao saca unos cuchillos muy parecidos a los que ella usa)  
  
Ren: bueno ya quiero verlo...(Ren se sienta a ver )  
  
Horo horo: como? no las ayudaremos? o.o  
  
Yoh: creo que son lo suficientemente fuertes no crees? n_n (Yoh se sienta junto con Ren)  
  
Horo: ahora si que todos se volvieron locos....@.@  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
Meguimi: esta muy débil, pero no entiendo por que, no parece estar enferma ni nada...  
  
Kenshin: yo la cuidare....gracias...  
  
Kenshin estaba realmente muy preocupado por Kaoru, así que decidió cuidarla toda la noche cosa muy peligrosa para Anna.  
  
Kaoru: hum.....Yoh.........  
  
Kenshin: dijo..algo....  
  
Kenshin se inclino para escuchar los murmullos de la chica  
  
Kaoru: Yoh.......donde estas.........  
  
Kenshin: dijo...Yoh.....creo.......  
  
Kenshin observo incansablemente a la joven en le futon, de repente observo que traía puesto un collar.  
  
Kenshin: que será esto?.....(Kenshin acerco la mano para tocarlo cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte cachetada )  
  
Kaoru: no deberías hacerlo........  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono  
  
Anna sentía energías por todo el cuarto la cabeza le dolía demasiado)  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono se siente bien.....(Kenshin trato de acercarse a ella pero ella lo empujo)  
  
Kaoru: ya basta!!! esa mujer!! te sigue!!!  
  
Kenshin: cual mujer! que le pasa señorita Kaoru por favor dígame!!! (Kenshin estaba realmente preocupado por Kaoru)  
  
Kaoru: su pelo negro...esos ojos...su mirada!!!no la soporto!!! (kaoru se tapaba la cara)  
  
Kenshin: que pasa!!  
  
de pronto todo se quedo en silencio.....  
  
Kaoru: su nombre es......Tomoe........  
  
Kenshin: ................!  
  
Continuara.......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- buajajaj los dejen es suspenso!!! pero el que sigue espero que ya se acabe ¬¬ por que de todos modos nadie lo lee......ajajaj!! (risa histérica) no no es cierto, a la gente que lo ah leído muchas gracias este capitulo se lo dedico a Rodolfo quien a leído todos mis fics, y por que fue su cumpleaños...bueno. y los reviws.  
  
Rally : aquí hay más!  
  
Horo: ya pronto sabrás que va a pasar  
  
Anna Kaoru Asakura Himura y su sister: gracias por el apoyo y si se quién es son espero que les siga gustando el fic hasta el final! 


	4. muy cerca del final

He aquí la cuarta parte lamento haberme tardado ñ_ñU  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
4.-"muy cerca del final"  
  
El cuarto estaba en silencio Kenshin tenia los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible, no creía las palabras de Kaoru, y comenzaba a dudar sobre Kaoru, pero al verla con esa cara de confusión con una cara llena de seriedad, el nunca la había visto con esa expresión de frialdad aparente pero calidez en su rostro, se veía hermosa, se veía preocupada, intento no ponerla más incomoda de lo que ya estaba, y actuó lo más normal posible.  
  
Kenshin: dices......que es Tomoe la mujer que me sigue?  
  
Kaoru: si......así es......(Anna tenia la mirada agachada, esto era demasiado para ella, ya estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas sobre el asunto)  
  
Tomoe estaba a un lado de Kaoru, tan hermosa y tranquila como siempre, se acerco a Kaoru y susurro algunas palabras a su oído.  
  
Kenshin: ........(no dejaba de ver a la chica)  
  
Kaoru: ella....ella dice que, no importa lo que ocurrió en el pasado, que no fue tu culpa.....  
  
Kenshin: Ka...Kaoru-dono.......  
  
Kaoru: también dice...que esta feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien más, y que no tengas miedo de hacerla feliz.......  
  
Kenshin: creo...que esas serian las palabras exactas de ella...(Kenshin tenia la mirada ensombrecida pero una sonrisa triste en los labios).  
  
kaoru: esta bien.....dejare que uses mi cuerpo por un momento.....  
  
Kenshin: hum....?  
  
Kaoru: ella solo quiere abrasarte una última vez......  
  
Mientras que en la Pensión Asakura.  
  
Tamao y Anna peleaban al nivel con los maleantes  
  
Anna: técnica Kamiya Kashin!!!!  
  
Tamao: Kisetsu ju kumu!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: vaya, son bastante buenas no crees Yoh?  
  
Yoh: es verdad  
  
Amidamaru: esa.....esa técnica....  
  
Yoh: que pasa Amidamaru?  
  
Amidamaru: creo conocer esa técnica....  
  
Anna: toma esto!!! (Anna dio un salto y noqueo a Tom con un golpe en el cuello)  
  
Tamao: parada Oniwabanshu!!!  
  
Anna: muy bien ya acabamos n_n  
  
Ren: bueno creo que ahora si podrían decirme quienes son...(se paro Ren a decir)  
  
En el Dojo Kamiya.  
  
Kaoru levanto la mirada y fijo sus ojos con los de Kenshin, esa mirada fría que cortaría a cualquiera se poso sobre el, de pronto ella cerro los ojos y un viento recorrió el cuarto rodeando a Kaoru y moviendo suavemente sus cabellos.  
  
Kenshin: esta energía......  
  
EL vio atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, de pronto ella solo agacho la cabeza y después abrió lentamente sus ojos.........  
  
Kenshin: ese olor......a cerezo blanco.....  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin...  
  
LA mirada de la chica cambio por una llena de tristeza y bondad, pero al mismo tiempo alegría y dolor, solo había una persona que Kenshin conocía con esa dulce mirada que hipnotizaba a cualquiera.  
  
Kenshin: To..Tomoe..eres tu?  
  
Se formo una sonrisa en los labios de la chica, y lagrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos, Kenshin no podía creer lo que veía se acerco un poco dudoso a la chica, esta se quedo inmóvil, tan solo viéndole.  
  
Kaoru: Mi querido....no te preocupes se que ella te quiere, siempre te estuve cuidando y creo que es tiempo de que yo me vaya de este mundo, pero quiero que seas muy feliz, y que tengas una nueva vida junto a ella.  
  
Kenshin: pero...Tomoe......yo te juro que no quise!...tu estabas allí y no fui lo suficientemente rápido para detener el ataque yo..........  
  
Las palabras de chico pelirrojo fueron paradas por un dulce abraso, las lagrimas de Tomoe cayeron sobre el rostro de Kenshin, eran calidas, como su abraso, el también la abraso aferrándose lo más posible a ella, sabia que jamás lo volvería a hacer.  
  
Kenshin: muchas gracias....  
  
Kaoru: de verdad la quieres?  
  
Kenshin: yo ..estoy seguro de que la amo...pero no quiero herirla....ella es lo más importante para mi...  
  
Kaoru: estoy segura de que no lo aras.......ahora.....tendré el descanso eterno....  
  
Kenshin: .......  
  
Kaoru: adiós mi kenshin..........  
  
Una hermosa luz rodeo a la chica y toda la habitación....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
En la pensión Asakura.  
  
Ren: anda dime.....  
  
Anna: mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya....  
  
Tamao: y el mío es Misao Makimashi.  
  
Ren: bueno, no entiendo por que es que ella esta aquí.(señala a Tamao)  
  
Ren: pero se por que tu estas aquí (señala a Anna)  
  
Anna: de veras!! por que!!?  
  
Ren: es ese talismán.....  
  
Yoh: ah es verdad  
  
Horo: y tu como sabes cabeza de pico?  
  
Ren: fácil, pertenecía a mi familia...  
  
Todos: que!!!!!  
  
Yoh: y que fue lo que le paso a la verdadera Anna!  
  
Ren: pues esta en el cuerpo de Kaoru no es lógico ¬¬?  
  
Anna: ya veo....  
  
Horo: y tu como sabes tanto Ren? ¬¬  
  
Ren: por que...a mi me paso lo mismo ¬¬  
  
Todos con una gotita en la cabeza.  
  
Ren: estuve atrapado tres semanas en el cuerpo de un tal Li Shyaoran, y fue así como aprendí tantas artes marciales.  
  
Y el silencio reino........................  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kaoru volvió a abrir los ojos cuando los abrió Kenshin estaba recargado en la pared, estaba sentado luego la volteo a ver.  
  
Kenshin: quien eres tu?  
  
Kaoru: creo que ya es hora....yo soy Anna Kyouyama, son una Itako.....  
  
Kenshin: y que le hiciste a Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: no lo se, no se que pasaría en realidad con ella, solo me doy una idea.....  
  
Kenshin: pero por que le hiciste esto.....  
  
Kaoru: MIRA NO LO SE! Y NO ME AGRADA TU ACTITUD! Y QUE SI LE HUBIERA PASADO ALGO!!!  
  
Kenshin: ni lo digas!!!no lo soportaría!  
  
Kaoru: pues para mi esta muerta.....  
  
Anna no quería ceder ante Kenshin, a pesar de que el era muy amable estaba comenzando a perder el control al saber que posiblemente le había pasado algo grave a SU Kaoru y Anna era la única persona que era responsable de esto.  
  
Kenshin: señorita Anna por favor dígame que fue lo que paso!  
  
Kaoru: espera......(Anna miro atentamente la habitación, había otro espíritu, pero este era un mal espíritu, el del otro día en el templo)  
  
Kenshin: que pasa?!  
  
Kaoru: esto no esta bien......debo sellarlo cuanto antes!!!pero.....ya no tengo energía......  
  
Kenshin: de que hablas Anna-san?  
  
De repente el espíritu se apodero del cuerpo de Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: maldición! no puede ser, será muy difícil pelear así!  
  
Kenshin: jajaja, niñita tu fuiste la que el otro día quiso darme le descanso eterno no es así?  
  
Kaoru: que quieres! soy una Itako! y te mandare al otro lado!  
  
Kenshin: no niñita, antes yo te matare!  
  
Anna le aventó un jarro en la cara pero este lo golpeo y se quebró sin hacerle un solo rasguño. Kenshin tomo uno de los vidrios rotos y se lo lanzo a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: ah.........(el vidrio rozó por su mejilla la cual derramo una gota de sangre)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Anna: ah!.....(Anna se tapo la cara)  
  
Tamao: que ocurre Kaoru?  
  
Yoh: no...puede ser estas sangrando  
  
Anna: no es nada....pero no entiendo pensé que no me habían herido.....  
  
Ren: no es a ti....es a Anna.....  
  
Yoh: a Anna!  
  
Ren: así es, el Talismán esta en los limites del poder, por eso cualquier cosa que le suceda a una le pasara a la otra...  
  
Todos: que!!!!  
  
Yoh: Anna yo tengo que ayudarla!!  
  
Ren: hay un modo de hacerlo....  
*  
  
*  
  
Continuara.........  
  
N/a: bueno que les pareció? bua a mi me hizo llorar XD no es para tanto ¬¬  
  
Hao: pues son puras tonterías a demás a quien le va a gustar si no salgo yo matando a Yoh búa jajá  
  
Eluet: ¬¬ ya te dije que no puedes matar a Yoh es el que mantiene el raiting, verdad Yoh?  
  
Yoh: he? estaba dormido...  
  
Eluet: XDDDD........de todos modos es encantador ;_;  
  
Anna: oye niña no tan cerca de Yoh ¬¬  
  
Eluet: Anna...estas celosa??? O.o  
  
Yoh: o///o  
  
Hao: o.ó  
  
Anna: U///ú .......no.....claro que no!!!!  
  
Eluet: ¬¬....bueno como sea...a los reviws......  
  
Horo: aquí esta el resto!  
  
Sarah Kerrigan: gracias por tu reviw!  
  
SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA: gracias por tu comentario, de verdad no sabia como se llamaba y que bueno que te guste  
  
Kaily el Angel Diabólico: gracias! creeme k yo tampoco me imagine que fuera a salir tomoe!  
  
Ren: pero eso no tiene sentido si se supone que es tu fic como no ibas a saber que saldría ¬¬  
  
Eluet: ah...pues no se Ren-chan.....de veras no sabia o.ó  
  
Anna Asakura : a mí también me cayeron mal los maleantes!!!  
  
Lyserg: pero señorita Eluet, si usted me dijo que les había tenido que pagar para que fueran a asaltar a la casa de Yoh-san o.o  
  
Eluet: ejem...no...Claro que noooooo  
  
bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo!!! Titulado "Yoh vs. Kenshin" 


	5. yoh vs kenshin

Hola ¬¬ este capitulo quedo echo un fiasco.....pero no hay devolución de dinero! buajajjaa  
  
Kaoru: se supone que cobras? o.o  
  
Eluet: claro!!!!!!!,..... que no! este capitulo tiene mensajes ocultos, por cada uno que encuentren Kenshin les dará un beso!!!  
  
Kenshin O////O !  
  
Eluet: de veras tiene mensajes ocultos, el juego es k el que los encuentre todos gana, manden reviws diciéndome la respuesta!  
  
Anna: esta niña solo piensa en reviws ¬¬  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
capitulo 5 .-"Yoh vs. Kenshin"  
  
Yoh: y cual es esa forma Ren...Anda habla!!!  
  
Ren: calmate, no tienes por que hablarme así.......  
  
Anna: dinos Ren que podemos hacer...  
  
Ren: el único método es que las dos se quiten el collar al mismo tiempo.  
  
Tamao: pero kaoru no pudo quitárselo!  
  
Ren: pues claro alguien más tiene que hacerlo...... (Ren camino hacia Anna)  
  
Ren: pero.......si solo si ella también se lo quita regresara a la normalidad...si no.....  
  
Yoh: si no que?  
  
Ren: pues.......-_-U no se......  
  
All: !!!!!!!!! (todos se caen tipo anime)  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kaoru: maldición, por que la escritora tenia que estar loca.....  
  
Kenshin: anda niñita prepárate para morir.......jajaja.....  
  
Y de pronto alguien golpea a kenshin mandándolo lejos.  
  
Kaoru: tu......eres......O.o (Anna abrió los ojos a más no poder no podía creer lo que veía!!!  
  
Kenshin; quien demonios!!!  
  
Hao: oye!, no creo que esa sea la forma de tratar a esta chica, a la que estaba buscando....  
  
Kaoru: Hao!!! no lo creo!!!! o.o  
  
Hao: como sabes mi nombre?, bueno eso es por que tu eres una shaman verdad?  
  
Kaoru: como lo sabes! viniste a buscar a Yoh?  
  
Hao: quien es Yoh ¬¬?  
  
(Deposita todo tu dinero en mi cuenta bancaria)  
  
Kaoru: es verdad Hao tiene mas de 1000 años de antigüedad ¬¬U  
  
Hao: y por que este tipo te quiere matar?  
  
Kenshin: quien demonios eres tu! y por que viniste!!?  
  
Hao: vaya, yo soy Hao Asakura, y vine porque quiero que esta Shaman se una a mi, puesto que estoy planeando revivir dentro de 500 años para ser el rey shaman, y necesito seguidores, y es raro encontrar a shamanes con un nivel tan alto de energía espiritual.  
  
Kenshin: de que demonios habla, este se parece al del feing-shui ¬¬U  
  
Hao: bueno, si me permites déjame primero matarlo y después acordamos todo!  
  
Kaoru: no, no lo hagas espera!  
  
Misao entra de golpe  
  
Misao: señorita Anna acabo de ver algo terrible en mi tabla de predicción.......o.o..... JOVEN HAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Tamao huye!!!  
  
Hao: por que ella me conoce? ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: hay Dios mío que demonios ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: ya puedo hablar?  
  
Hao: y a este que le paso?  
  
Kaoru: como su mente entro en confusión permitió que un espíritu maligno se apoderara de el el esta convencido de que tiene la razón y solo acabando con el podríamos liberarnos del mal espíritu.  
  
Misao: ah.....pero señorita Anna a que se refiere con..."acabar con el" o.o  
  
Hao: pues a matarlo bueno ni modo yo lo mato! n_n  
  
Kaoru: no espera!!!  
  
Hao: que por que no quieres qu lo mate?  
  
Kaoru: por que.....hum.... la verdad no se pero no creo que sea buena idea...  
  
Misao: buaaaa, no quiero ver sangre!!!  
  
Kenshin: oigan ya me aburrieron!!!!  
  
Hao: vaya nadie le habla así al gran Hao!!!  
  
(saca tus pertenencias y ponlas a mi nombre)  
  
Kaoru: calma! ya basta los dos!!  
  
Anna camina y se pone en medio de Hao y Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: tenemos que sacarte espíritu maligno y se acabo no habrá muertos Hao!  
  
Kenshin: estas segura?.........  
  
Con un rápido movimiento Kenshin le da un espadaso a Anna a la cual se le rompe el Talismán y una luz cegó a todos.  
Anna: Ah por que hiciste eso!!!!!  
  
Yoh: Anna.........  
  
Tamao: he...JOVEN YOH!!  
  
Kaoru: que...paso.........  
  
Misao: donde estamos?  
  
Todos se encontraban en un espacio obscuro que no tenia principio ni fin  
  
Ren: estamos en una dimensión alterna.......  
  
Hao: ¬¬ que demonios, más shamanes?  
  
Horo: una dimensión alterna? o.o  
  
Ren: así es como los talismanes se rompieron hicieron una dimensión alterna en la cual todos los que estaban cerca fueron traídos......  
  
Anna: estoy....en mi cuerpo de nuevo.......  
  
Anna levanto la mirada y lo primero que vio fue a Yoh, el cual no había visto en mucho tiempo sintió el impulso de correr y abrazarlo, el la vio, le sonrió un poco y se acerco a ella.  
  
Yoh: te extrañe Anna n_n  
  
Anna: Yoh.......(Anna dejo que Yoh la abrazara y este sintió algo calido, la sangre de Anna)  
  
Yoh: Anna! estas bien?!  
  
Anna: ahora estoy bien, no te preocupes, casi no me duele pero.......donde esta.......  
  
Yoh: quien?  
  
Hao: vaya esa chica rubia....me gusta para esposa.....  
  
Todos los shamanes se quedaron en silencio un momento y de pronto todos gritaron al mismo tiempo  
  
Todos: HAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O  
  
Hao: pero como es posible que todos me conozcan ¬¬  
  
(Deposita todo tu dinero en mi cuenta bancaria)  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin........(Kaoru miro a Kenshin el cual estaba convertido en Battousai )  
  
Kenshin: niñita, no creas que te dejare vivir.  
  
Kaoru: pero Kenshin de que estas hablando!!!! (A Kaoru se le empezaron a acumular las lagrimas)  
  
Anna: no es el, esta poseído por un espíritu bastante fuerte.......  
  
Ren: pues no será difícil vencerlo.....  
  
Anna: te equivocas, el es muy fuerte......  
  
Misao: es verdad Himura es demasiado fuerte incluso para ti Tao......  
  
Yoh: pero, si no lo hacemos, ese espíritu no abandonara su cuerpo y no podremos salir de aquí  
  
Anna: eso es verdad.....  
  
Ren: bason!  
  
Bason: si!  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru!  
  
Amidamaru: si!  
  
Horo: kororo!..........Kororo.......Kororo? o.o  
  
Ren: se quedo en la otro dimensión ¬¬  
  
Yoh/Ren: posesión de objetos!!!!!!1  
  
Misao: guau! que poder!!!!!  
  
Hao: vaya! y usan esa posesión! sus espíritus son fuertes.....  
  
Kenshin: jaja, no crean que me ganaran tan fácilmente, en estos momentos tengo las mismas fuerzas que Kenshin Himura!!!  
  
Yoh: pero te venceremos!!!!  
  
Yoh dio un sorprendente salto hacia la cabeza de Kenshin, pero sin esfuerzo alguno Kenshin alzo su espada y le dio un fuerte golpe en la garganta provocando que Yoh cayera al suelo.  
  
Anna: Yoh!  
  
Yoh: ag....ag....  
  
Ren: chukan zamai!!!!!! esta es mi cuchilla dorada!!!!!  
  
Kenshin esquivo fácilmente cada uno de los movimientos de Ren salto sobre el y le dio un espadaso en un brazo.  
  
Ren: ah!!!!!.....  
  
Misao: Tao estupido te lo dije!!!!  
  
Yoh: no importa.....te...nemos...que ayudarlo.......como sea.....(Yoh se levanto)  
  
Kenshin: ya se los dije......eso no pasara!  
  
Ren: es muy difícil pelear....en este lugar, el cuerpo se siente más pesado....  
  
Hao: ja, no es necesario, mi espíritu del fuego será más que suficiente  
  
Anna: hay no, lo va a matar ¬¬U  
  
Yoh: es extraño ver a un Hao que no me conoce y no quiere matarme n_n  
  
Hao: espíritu de fuego!!!!! (El enorme espíritu de fuego sale )  
  
Tamao: ah que miedo!!! .  
  
Anna: Hao..........maldición.......por que tiene que ser tan fuerte.....  
  
Hao: nadie le gana al gran Hao te lo aseguro!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: estoy por verlo!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: no por favor.......(susurro la chica de cabello largo)  
  
Kenshin: te matare niñito!  
  
Hao: toma!!!!!  
  
Anna: Yoh!  
  
Yoh: si!!  
  
SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (este efecto de sonido te costara 5 dollares, deposítalo en mi cuenta)  
  
Yoh había detenido el ataque de Hao, por su parte Kaoru se había interpuesto entre en ataque de Kenshin y este ultimo le había echo una pequeña herida a Kaoru en el pecho.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin por favor....no lo hagas....... lo prometiste...no matarías a nadie de nuevo.....  
  
Kenshin agacha la cabeza, parece no sentirse bien pero se queda inmóvil.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! por favor!!!.....yo.....  
  
Kenshin: ag.........  
  
Kaoru: YO TE AMO KENSHIN!!!! (Kaoru se lanza a los brazos de Kenshin)  
  
Kenshin: Ka.....Kaoru-dono......  
  
Anna: no lo creo! el solo se libro del espíritu como lo hizo!?  
  
Misao: pues es que el ama a kaoru, por eso ella siempre es lo más importante para el.  
  
Hao: que extraño.......  
  
Tamao: que lindo....;_;  
  
Ren: bah tonterías u_ú  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin te extrañe mucho .......  
  
Espíritu: ah que demonios ¬¬U........  
  
Anna: será mejor que te selle....(Anna se quita el collar y lo hace sonar)  
  
Anna: recibe el descanso eterno........  
  
Hao se acerca a Anna  
  
Hao: así que eras tu.....bueno, y que hay de mi propuesta?  
  
Anna: no creo poder hacerlo, yo....ya estoy comprometida.....  
  
Hao: ah no importa lo matamos y ya n_n  
  
Horo: ese tipo esta loco solo piensa en matar ¬¬  
  
Yoh: te veré en el torneo Hao.  
  
Hao: tu estarás allí?  
  
Yoh: claro n_n  
  
Hao: bien, me dirías tu nombre?  
  
Yoh: soy, Yoh Asakura....  
  
Hao: Yoh Asakura o.o........bien lo recordare, creelo......  
  
Yoh: si, lo se......  
  
Hao: a ti también te recordare itako  
  
Anna: mi nombre es Anna ¬¬  
  
Misao: bueno pero ahora como volvemos?  
  
Ren: pues fácil u_ú  
  
Todos voltean a ver a Ren.  
  
Ren: las dos tienen que ponerse los collares opuestos.......  
  
Kaoru: esta bien  
  
Anna: bueno....  
  
Kaoru y Anna se ponen frente a frente, se quitan el collar y se lo dan una a la otra  
  
Kaoru: me dio gusto conocerlos n_n  
  
Yoh: a nosotros también.  
  
Misao: adiós Tao, no lo olvides me debes un encuentro!  
  
Ren: si lo se ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: gracias por ayudarme n_nx  
  
Tamao: adiós amigos.  
  
Anna: bueno es hora........(Anna se pone el collar)  
  
Kaoru: adiós.......(Kaoru se lo pone)  
  
Hao: te buscare Yoh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un fuerte resplandor cubrió todo el lugar, Anna trato de abrir los ojos, los abrió poco a poco  
  
Anna: hum........que paso!  
  
Anna se encontró en el puesto donde había comprado el talismán, el vendedor la vio extraño  
  
Vendedor: esta bien señorita? estaba diciendo que debe depositar todo su dinero a la cuenta de Eluet-chan o.o  
  
Anna: si...creo....sera mejor que me vaya.....  
  
Anna camino a casa pensando que si solo seria una ilusion lo que habia visto.  
  
Anna: ya llegue!  
  
Amidamaru: hola señorita Anna n_n  
  
Anna: Kenshin!!!!! o.o  
  
Amidamaru: o.oU  
  
Yoh: Anna por que tardaste tanto te estábamos esperando para cenar n_n  
  
Anna: no lo recuerdas........u_u....bueno me alegra estar en casa.......  
  
Yoh: de veras? o.o  
  
Anna: ....si......entrare en un segundo solo tomare un poco de aire  
  
Yoh: claro n_n  
  
Anna camino al patio pensando en todo lo que había pasado, no estaba segura de que hubiera ocurrido en realidad, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Anna: bueno......tal vez nunca lo sepa........(suspiro y cerro los ojos)  
  
Hao: ITAKO!  
  
Anna: Hao O.o  
  
Hao: .....no lo eh olvidado........Anna..........  
  
Anna: Hao! eso quiere decir que!!  
  
Hao: calma......no te are nada........ni a Yoh...aun.......  
  
Anna: Hao.......todo fue verdad.........  
  
Hao: me retiro mi niña, adiós! recuerda que todo se arregla matando!!!! n_n y si cambias de parecer te estaré esperando!!  
  
Hao se va)  
  
Anna: Hao........pero....mi corazón ya pertenece a otra persona........a..... Tamao?.....  
  
Tamao llega con Anna  
  
Tamao: hola señorita Anna vengo a decirle que la cena esta lista n_n  
  
(que creyeron ¬¬)  
  
Anna: ah......si....Tamao......  
  
Tamao se retira.  
  
Anna: bueno, creo que por ahora no le diré a Yoh lo que siento por el......pero algún día se lo diré n_n  
F_I_N  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Que les pareció? encontraron los mensajes subliminales? como sea este Fic tiene una continuación pero ese será otro fic...llamado "corre Anna corre" estará gracioso e intrigante y NO CREAN QUE LO ESTOY PROMOCIANDO es solo un pequeño comentario n_n  
  
Ren: me sonó a promoción de 2x1 ¬¬  
  
Eluet: Ren!!!  
  
Yoh: vamos no seas malo!! n_n a mi me gustan sus fics por que siempre salgo en ellos!!  
  
(todos se caen tipo anime) XDD  
  
Anna: ah no!! por que siempre eh de ser yo la que sufra en tus fics!!  
  
Eluet: tienes un contrato conmigo ¬¬  
  
Lyserg: yo también puedo salir en el otro? o.o es que en este casi no salí..  
  
Hao: calma niñito ingles, que no vez que yo seré el que salga  
  
Eluet: los dos saldrán!! ahora si me permiten tenemos algunos reviws!!  
  
Syaoran: cuanto me van a pagar por haber usado mi nombre?¬¬  
  
Eluet: XDDD, checare a ver si alguien deposito dinero en mi cuenta de banco ¬¬  
  
bueno los reviws....  
  
sabr: gracias!  
  
Anna Lucy: ya lo continué.....que cruel..¬¬ la cárcel....  
  
Sarah Kerrigan : jeje, creeme que nunca me imagine que en mi fic salieran Syaoran, Tomoe y Hao  
  
FiOrI tAkAzE : gracias a ti también!!! gracias Hao-chan y Lyserg-chan o///o (Eluet toda roja pero contenta por sus comentarios) Ahhh me encantan Lyserg y Hao!!!  
  
Bueno recuerden que este fic tiene continuación! pero en otra categoría, espero también lo lean!  
  
Bye y gracias a todos los que lo leyeron!!! 


End file.
